


Black

by Hannibra



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibra/pseuds/Hannibra





	1. Chapter 1

Black 01

以模拟人生4为背景设定的大纲（？）文，进度缓慢，文笔糟心，风格不稳定。很多人物没有名字，仅以亲属关系和社会地位/职位来称呼，作者就是一个起名废物。为了故事丰满一点，加入了大量私设（非模拟人生4的设定），不知道会不会也算一种OOC？所有文章里的谈话内容和行事准则不一定全是作者自己三观的表达，只是一种真实存在的事实。不喜欢可以反驳，但喷就略低级了点。

警告：有【大女主，bisexuality（偏les），养成】的情节，不喜勿入  
Tag：黑道，吸血鬼，外星人（嘛，毕竟是模拟人生4咯）  
Ps. 在行文期间如若现实世界（SIM4制作组）有重大变动，会对原定的内容/结局有一定影响（吧）。

以上。

————————我们是正文分割线————————

01

绿洲之泉。

干旱的山脊下有一所红陶筒瓦的房屋，充满年代感的手工抹泥墙彰显其浓厚的历史气息。

暖风吹过，穿着暗红色西装的人怀里抱着个小包袱，站在屋外叹了口气，走了进去。

“主佑平安，我的孩子。怎么样，找到你妹妹了么？”一名橘红色头发的中年妇人迎了上来，焦急的询问着她同样发色的孩子。

“她很好，只是不愿意回来。”穿西装的人轻声安慰道“不过，妈妈，你当奶奶了。”说着将怀里熟睡的小婴儿给母亲看，“Black家族有后了。”

妇人吃惊的说不出话来，凑上来看襁褓里那粉嫩的小脸蛋，暂时忘却了自家小女儿多年来的叛逆给她带来无尽的痛苦。

 

穿西装的人迎着晚霞走出家门，一直等候在门外的属下迎了上来。

“阁下，Juan找到了，请问您想怎么处置他。”

“... ...先关起来，如果他是亲生父亲，打断手脚扔回我妹妹那里去；不是的话...听说北边缺货了？”

“好的阁下。另外添置的婴儿用品马上就会送到夫人家，还有奶娘您要先见一见吗？”

“让妈妈见吧，我现在要去CAVA，今天有重要的客人。”

“好的阁下。”

 

十年后

“姨姨，你要不要跟Jun下棋？”

穿西装的人闻言转过身，低下头看着小小的孩子。她被养的很好，光泽柔顺的橘红色头发简单的扎在脑后，枫糖浆一样的眼睛，皮肤健康，四肢健壮，圆滚滚的膝盖从结实透气的细亚麻家居裙下露出来。

“又不穿鞋，”

她指指孩子的直接踩在地上的脚丫子，“说了多少遍了。”

“啊呀，在家还穿鞋...就很不痛快。”孩子为了证明自己的脚对自由的渴望，还跨开步子在地毯上扭着踩来踩去，继续追问“下不下棋嘛。”

“可是我过会还有事，你跟外婆玩去呗。”

“外婆去店里了，上次姨姨可是说了，要是我能下过你，就...”

门铃响了，佣人去应门。

姨姨蹲下来摸摸Jun的脑袋，那美好的手感让她忍不住又多摸了几下。“周日吧，明天早上跟外婆从教堂礼拜完回来姨姨就跟你下棋好嘛？”

“哼，再推迟我要生气哦。”Jun露出威胁的表情撒着娇，但很奇怪的没有得到回应，她抬起头，看到姨姨表情很奇怪的望着门口，一动不动。Jun顺着视线看过去，一个女人站在门口看着她们，背着光看不清五官和神色，但她大波浪的橘红色头发再也清楚不过的表明了其身份。

Jun很少，不，是从来都没有看到过姨姨露出这种表情，她在家里的时候很温柔，对Jun一直笑着，即使外婆生气的时候也和颜悦色的说话；在外面的时候姨姨却很少笑，即使笑起来也让人怕怕的。现在的姨姨，是...惊讶，还是喜悦多一点？又不仅仅止于此，还有什么？

Jun不知道，也不理解，她有些害怕现在这样的场景，不由自主地往穿西装的人身后躲了躲，伸手想要去够大人的手，但是姨姨先一步跨了出去，抓住了那刚想要离开的女人的手，一把拉了进来，关上了门。

她们彼此之间对视着，没有人先开口，空气似乎都凝结住。

“姨姨”Jun有些委屈的喊。

大人们这才回过神来，姨姨颇有点手足无措的顿了顿，过来拉着Jun的手对女人说：“这是Jun Black，”又对孩子说道“Jun，我知道这有些突兀，不过，这是你妈妈，我的妹妹。”说完她捏了捏Jun肉乎乎的小手，暗示她喊人。

Jun抬着头的看着那个女人，哑然无声。

从小她的身边只有姨姨和外婆这两个家人，偶尔有一些前来拜访的亲戚，但是因为姨姨对他们比较冷淡，所以Jun也并没有去亲近那些人。

曾经在她刚上学的时候，因为同学间爸爸妈妈的问题困惑过，跑回来问过姨姨。姨姨面容坚定的告诉她“爸爸妈妈是因为养育子女才被称之为爸爸妈妈，家里有姨姨和外婆还有佣人们精心的照顾你，Jun本质上是不需要额外的父母。”Jun到学校告诉那些孩子们她不需要父母，结果被耻笑。

看着幼小的孩子在自己面前哭诉，姨姨意外的没有安慰她。

“Jun，你知道为什么那些孩子会嘲笑你吗？”

“因为我没有爸爸妈妈。”

“不，是因为你不够强大。”

Jun困惑的停止了哭泣，“听着孩子，如果你足够强大，那人们就不会嘲笑你，因为他们害怕你的力量。想想看，那些低年级的孩子们会去嘲笑会去欺负高年级的孩子吗？不会的，因为高年级的孩子比他们更强壮，更聪明，更有办法对付他们。”

穿西装的人摸摸Jun的头，看着已经歪着头在思考的孩子，“就像别人不会欺负姨姨一样，因为姨姨足够强大。即使他们做了什么，姨姨也有实力让他们付出更大的代价。”

“那姨姨，我要怎么变得更加强大呢？”Jun还挂着泪痕的脸上露出渴望的神情。

大人满意的笑笑，“变得强大的方法有很多，你可以锻炼身体，在他们欺负你的时候打回去，简单快速，但是这样会带来更多的麻烦，。”她坐下来，让Jun跳上自己的膝头继续讲，“你也可以努力学习提升各个方面，让自己成为一个很有用的人，这个办法虽然慢，但是长久下来大家都有求于你，自然不会再欺负你。”

Jun像是明白了什么似的，眯着眼点点头。

“但是，凡是总会有例外；总会有那么一些人，他们更加强壮，你打不过；他们比你更加聪明，并不会有求于你。这时候你要怎么办呢？”

孩子想半天还是摇摇头。

“尝试跟他们做朋友，如果发现这是一个值得你喜欢的人，你需要对友谊的建立和保持付出，但也会受益；入宫发现你并不喜欢这个人，也要有礼貌有分寸的尊重对方，因为他们身上还是有很多值得你学习的地方，换句话说，因为他们有能力伤害你，给自己留条后路。”

信息量太大，孩子陷入了沉思。

还是太小，没见过世面。

穿暗红色西装的人不露痕迹的笑了笑，不要紧，时间还很长，她还有足够的时间去把这些知识教授给Jun。她要这孩子强大的生活在世上，没有任何事情能够伤害到她，因为... ...

因为，她是她最爱的人的孩子。

 

02

在Jun这短短十年多个小头的人生里，世界上最强大也最亲近的人，就是姨姨了。她全身心的信任、依赖这个几乎永远都在穿着暗红色西装的女人，头发剪得短短的像个男人一样。实际上，姨姨比绿洲之泉的大部分男人或者女人都更有强大。

Jun可以很自信很大声的说在这世界上她最爱姨姨，虽然有点对不起外婆。孩子也一直觉得，这世上，姨姨也是最爱Jun的，至少她曾经是这么以为的，要不然，还有谁呢？

还有谁呢？

大概，还有眼前这个女人。

这个，妈妈？

穿西装的人又捏了捏Jun的手，提醒着她。“Jun？”

女人摆摆手，“算了吧，别勉强她，反正我也配不上。妈妈呢，不在家吗？”

“...去餐厅了，可能傍晚才回来。”大人连忙说道，“对了，你的房间还好好的留着呢，我一直有让人打扫，可以直接住的。上去看看吧，真的好久没回来了。”

Jun看着姨姨拉着女人的手准备上楼，默默松开了自己牵着姨姨的另外一只手企图引起注意。

“Jun，你要一起上来看看妈妈从前的房间吗？”

她知趣的摇了摇头，退后一步，“不了姨姨。”

看着两人上楼的身影，Jun光着脚重重的在地毯上绕着圈走，皱着眉头。她突然停住，找到管家，“Diego先生，能麻烦您去把外婆请回来吗？就说...我妈妈回来了。”

“您真是体贴人，Jun小姐。不过，就在刚刚我已经差人去CAVA了，想必这会已经出发了。”

Jun点点头，回到自己的学习室，看着书桌底下那双柔软漂亮的兔子拖鞋，伸脚进去把它们勾出来。她把有点凉的脚放进去，然后是另一只。

很暖和，料子也是顶好的。这是入秋后姨姨让人给她置办的新拖鞋，这个年纪的小孩子长得实在是快。

实力强大的人现在开始可能不会完全站在她这一边了，Jun低着头沉默的看着穿在脚上的那双兔子拖鞋。如果外婆或者Diego现在在这里，一定会为Jun脸上的神情吃惊到说不出话来，因为那张本就因为血脉酷似姨姨的脸上，出现了和那个穿西装的人遇到事以后陷入沉思时一模一样的表情。

那个...妈妈，要和她做朋友吗？

Jun爬上楼梯，走到那件屋子门口，她原来一直以为这只是一间客房，就跟家里的其他客房一样没有什么区别，只不过家里也很少有客人留宿，所以她之前基本从未关注过这间屋子。现在孩子蹑手蹑脚的走到房间门口，把头小心翼翼的贴在门上偷听。

家里的隔音效果做的还不错，即使她靠得这么近，屏住呼吸全神贯注的想要知道里面在说什么，也只能听到一些断断续续的话语。在疗养院里... ...复发... ...稳定... ...家，孩子... ...时间，什么的，突然之间声音大了起来，是姨姨的，她似乎面对房门站着，所以听起来格外的清晰。

“不管怎么说，我真的非常高兴你回家。你不知道我看到你的时候有多开心，你比夏天去的时候状态好多了，Bella。”

被称为Bella的女人轻声说了些什么，Jun没有听清。

“不，不是这样的。给她一点时间，给你们彼此一点时间。你们一定能像任何一对母女一样快乐的相处。知道么，Jun真的很像你，她现在和小时候的你简直像双胞胎一样，喜欢吃的东西，颜色，擅长的科目。你肯定想不到下暴雨的时候Jun最喜欢做什么，跟你一样，蜷在壁炉边上睡觉。每次我看到她这样，就多么希望你也在场。”

后面她们再说什么Jun已经没心思听了，她的心在胸膛里拼了命的跳，从头顶到尾椎像是触电了一样一波一波的发麻，冷热交替。

好，很好。

孩子又轻手轻脚的原路返回自己的房间，还是穿着那双毛茸茸的白兔子拖鞋，坐在床沿上出神。

外婆迅速的赶了回来，一边哭泣一边笑着喊女人的名字，她们三个人拥抱在一起。站在一旁的Jun也被姨姨搂了过去，夹在大人的腰腹间被揉着脑袋。孩子闻见姨姨身上浆洗布料的味道，外婆身上教堂的木椅子和石蜡的味道，还有被称为她母亲的人身上玫瑰的味道。

外婆亲自下厨做了好些饭菜，都是她们仨爱吃的食物。当初外公去世的早，外婆没有学历去，也没有力气，只好到餐厅的后厨去做杂工，长年艰苦的环境下积累的腰肌劳损已经伤到了脊椎，养了好些年才恢复，但是已经不能久站或者提重物了。外婆这一手厨艺，就是在当年餐厅的后厨跟那些厨子学来的。后来姨姨发家了，买下了那间名为CAVA的餐厅，外婆常常会回去看一看，跟当年的老朋友们唠唠嗑，吃吃饭。姨姨还特地为外婆在后厨设立了chef’s table，让老人家可以直接在后厨用餐。

晚餐十分热络，大人们交谈甚切，不过话题基本上都集中在女人身上，不知道是有意还是无意，大人们之间都很有默契的避开了一些关键性的问题，转而只谈些生活上的琐事，就仿佛房间里的大象。Black家族的小女儿才刚刚回来，新的生活即将开始，对于在座的每一个人而言都是如此。她们想把那些痛苦的，让人不愉快的事情暂时先抛在脑后，以后的日子还有很多，她们还不老，甚至可以说还年轻，大可以慢慢来。

女人们开了好几支酒，红的白的都有。因为气氛实在是太好，连Jun也被允许喝了一小杯产自意大利的MOSCATO，酒精度很低，甜甜的，有着桃子和梨的气息，满满的气泡很适合年幼人的口味。

壁炉里的火烧得旺旺的，干燥的木柴间或爆出来一点火星。Jun的小脸烫烫的，吃饱喝足，又被暖洋洋的壁炉烤着，她开始发困。一边努力提起精神想着今天发生的种种，一边看着大人们因为酒精红润的脸色。

或许这样也不赖呢。

Jun的脑袋挨到枕头前这样想，随即深深的睡去。

 

————————我们是正文分割线————————

小知识：

绿洲之泉是模拟人生世界唯一一处被漫漫黄沙覆盖的地区，独特质朴的西班牙风格的建筑彰显着此地的风土人情。西班牙乃至整个地中海地区唯一的大规模沙漠是其东南部的塔本纳斯沙漠（Tabernas Desert），作者自己不负责任的猜测一下这个被好莱坞当作西部片拍摄场地的著名沙漠就是绿洲之泉的灵感来源。

Juan是西班牙男名，如果看过美国版本的乔治亚家族的话可能还记得里面的二哥就是叫Juan，音译胡安，J发H的音。

如果有对塔本纳斯沙漠形成的地理原因感兴趣的人可以看一下这个连接  
https://www.jianshu.com/p/e9394ba2be5d

作者的话：

原本想给女主改个西班牙或者墨西哥的名字，这样更贴合她的社会背景。但是左思右想，毕竟在三年前，我给那个模拟人生4世界里新出生的女孩非常随意的起了Jun Black这个名字，就算再奇怪也还是沿用下来了。模拟人生4里面不能输入中文（其实是有时可以又是不可以，具体原因我也不知道，sim4的bug实在太多），原本是想叫“君”这个名字的，所以最后输入了君的拼音。后来玩这个小人玩了一千多个小时，有很深的感情，也就一直叫Jun而没有改回君了。Jun跟之前出现的Juan这两个名字没关系。Jun是绝对的女主角，这篇文里大概连固定女二或者男主男二都没有，毕竟Jun之后要走的是一个人的路，大家都是彼此生命里的过客。

这篇文章可以说是我的第一篇文，不知道怎么样。因为真的很想写所以即使懒得不得了，咬咬牙还是写了。刚才wps崩溃少了一段吓得我尿急。文章目前进度很慢，更新不确定。因为下周要开始一门很难的课，肯定会一直写下去的，频率就不知道了。

 

资料来源：  
1.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spanish_architecture  
2.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tabernas_Desert  
3.http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_67e176b50102x9e3.html  
4.https://zhidao.baidu.com/question/35935624.html  
5.https://www.facebook.com/%E5%A4%A9%E4%B8%BB%E6%95%99%E9%81%93%E6%98%8E%E6%9C%83%E5%A4%A9%E4%B8%BB%E4%B9%8B%E6%AF%8D%E9%9A%B1%E4%BF%AE%E9%99%A2-1104188183033131/  
6.http://www.vice.cn/read/i-met-a-chinese-nun-in-a-spanish-covent  
7.https://baike.so.com/doc/796446-842532.html  
8.https://baike.so.com/doc/2214213-2342952.html#2214213-2342952-6_4  
9.http://www.wine-world.com/culture/pj/20131113112052797  
10.https://baike.so.com/doc/398800-422225.html

因为毕竟不是正式的学术文章，所以大部分的资料来源的权威度和可信度都不高，不过只要是我查阅并且多少有所引用的都会列在references里的，以便自己以后翻阅，这样。

 

BGM

黑暗骑士（cover林俊杰/阿信）Lao乾妈 肥皂菌


	2. Chapter 2

Black 02

以模拟人生4为背景设定的大纲（？）文，进度缓慢，文笔糟心，风格不稳定。很多人物没有名字，仅以亲属关系和社会地位/职位来称呼，作者就是一个起名废物。为了故事丰满一点，加入了大量私设（非模拟人生4的设定），不知道会不会也算一种OOC？所有文章里的谈话内容和行事准则不一定全是作者自己三观的表达，只是一种真实存在的事实。不喜欢可以反驳，但喷就略低级了点。

警告：有【大女主，bisexuality（偏les），养成】的情节，不喜勿入  
Tag：黑道，吸血鬼，外星人（嘛，毕竟是模拟人生4咯）  
Ps. 在行文期间如若现实世界（SIM4制作组）有重大变动，会对原定的内容/结局有一定影响（吧）。  
可能会涉及到现实社会或者其他作品中的人物（喜欢的人物都可以在模拟人生里面还原真的是太爽了，即使真实作品里是BE都不怕。）

以上。

————————我们是正文分割线————————

01

I am a dream breaker, I am a truth maker.

——Cold Blood

 

星期天的早上，窗外秋雨淋漓，带着鲜明的寒气。

每年快要入冬的这几场雨水总是冷到格外的沁人心脾，把老去的枫叶打落在地，植物腐化的味道并不让人讨厌。

穿着暗红色西装的人斜靠在窗前，头略向外倾着，看着今年最后的这场雨。从抽屉里摸出来铜质的烟盒和打火机，给自己点上一支。为了排烟，她把窗户打开一个小缝，清冽的空气灌进来，冻得她眨了眨眼。

母亲一大早就带着Jun去教堂做礼拜了，早年她也还跟着去，但自从母亲发现她干了这一行不打算回头以后，就干脆劝她不去了。

“你只是为了我去，不是为了主而去，那不是我希望一家人一起去做礼拜的原因。与其大家在里面都烦心，不如你就忙自己的去吧，妈妈会为你祈祷的。”

一开始她着实有些抱歉，但是后来Jun懂事起，就有小外孙女陪着外婆一起去教堂。Jun实在是比自己或者妹妹来说都要好上很多的对象，她也就不再说什么了。昨晚母亲跟Bella在房间里絮叨了很久，一直到很晚才放她回自己房间，估计还要再赖一会床。

想到妹妹，她的嘴角不由得浮上微笑。Bella比她小不少，自己辍学开始打拼的时候她比Jun大不了几岁，什么都不懂，又好像什么都懂。被母亲和大姐用近乎溺爱的方式抚养大的Bella，似乎真的可以说是一个肆意妄为的人了，但她仰慕这种毫无忌惮的人，就像一直把自己锁在笼子里的鸟一样，望着窗外的鸟自由飞翔。她为了家族，为了母亲和妹妹，现在也为了Black家族的下一代，把自己束缚在这里，永恒的束缚在这套暗红色的西装里。

她被束缚的心甘情愿。

幸运的是，她很擅长自己所从事的这些。就像天赋一样，她虽然不算顺利，但是也一路摸爬滚打的谋到了今天这个让很多人心生敬畏的地位。她的实力可以让家人们去完成她们自己的梦想而不需要有所顾忌，她是家人们最强大的后盾，她也为此深深的自豪。

烟雾缭绕中，她的房门开了。

“难得起的这么早，不再去睡会么？”

她在窗沿上的缝隙里点了点烟灰，妈妈总教训她这个坏习惯，总要人跟在屁股后面收拾烟灰，后来家里请的起佣人以后，母亲还是念叨她，特地买了烟灰缸回来也不用，就一定要弹在不该在的地方。

“醒来上厕所，干脆就起了。”

Bella也走到窗边，扬起下巴点了点。对方很默契的把抽屉拉开来，拿出烟给她，点上。

看着妹妹同样光着的脚，她低下头轻笑了一下。

两个人一起站在窗前，说着些有的没的。

“中午要不要去CAVA看看？Chef Jose今天应该是上班的，你不是很爱吃他的Polbo á feira吗？”她询问妹妹。

“真的很久没吃到了，想想都流口水。不过，Chef Jose今年都七十多岁了吧，还在工作吗？”

“Chef身体还是很不错的，就是耳朵有点背。所以我跟HR商量把他调到楼下当sous chef了，主要都是看着备菜，轻松一点。”

“那也不错，我记得咱们的Tapa做的也很不错，不知道现在手艺怎么样。”

“东西应该还是那些，菜单基本没有变，就是跟着季节变一变。”

“你对Cava还真挺上心的，明明不是主业。”

“毕竟我们小时候都算是在厨房里长大的，我不是当初还想着跟着Chef们做厨师吗？”

“我还记得，妈妈可生气了，她觉得女孩子做厨师太辛苦。”

“做什么不辛苦呢？”

她默不作声的叹口气。

 

02

Jun回来的时候，推开姨姨的房门，看到的正是这样一幕，姨姨非常放松的半倚在窗台上，神情愉快。那个女人则是抱着臂，背对着门口。

“回来啦。”

穿西装的人看到孩子进门，就拧灭了烟头，把窗户开得更大一点。

“嗯。姨姨，我们下棋吧。”

大人点点头，Jun轻快的溜进房间，熟门熟路的从柜子里拿出棋盘，开始摆放棋子。

女人饶有兴致的看着她们两个人对弈，时不时问一些在Jun看来很笨的问题，她有些轻浮的回答着，心情过于活跃，最终当然还是输了。Jun的小嘴一撇，有点不开心，但也没说什么，她自己也很清楚的感觉到今天不在状态，原因嘛......

大人倒没有觉得什么，毕竟孩子也是一直输的那一个。

“中午要不要跟我们一起去Cava吃饭？”大人询问孩子。

“可是，我们不是周五才去过吗?”Jun故意没有眼色的问。

“切，”大人眯起了眼睛，“小崽子。”

大人一直以为孩子的敌意是因为突然出现生活里的，被称为母亲的人。但是Jun自己觉得，母亲这种人本身对于她而言就是可有可无，她已经足够被爱了。现在这个女人是来跟自己抢夺母爱的，让人产生危机感的存在。

原本属于她自己的姨姨，现在的眼神都放在那个女人身上，她要使出浑身力气才能让姨姨像以前一样关注自己。

Jun回到自己的房间，看着脚上刚才一直穿着的兔子拖鞋，很用力的皱着眉头。

她哗的一下蹦了起来，用力的踢掉拖鞋，光着脚去找Diego说自己要去文具店。

上次她在文具店里和朋友们一起看新进的笔记本时，转头看到琳琅满目的货架最顶上放着一排米白色的熊，一只比一只大，最大的那个几乎跟她一样高，憨态可掬的坐着，头部因为过于沉重所以低下来，仿佛在看着她微笑。其实Jun当时就有点心动，虽然家里并不限制她的消费，但姨姨是鼓励孩子有克制自己冲动的行为的，所以当时她并没有买。

现在？她冲动或者不冲动大概都不再那么重要了。

晚上的时候，Jun难得乖的没有人催就早早上床。双臂搂住笑眯眯的大白熊，安心的睡着了。

深夜才回来的大人想起来，悄悄地走到孩子的床边，有点好笑的看着那个比孩子还要大上好几圈的熊，脖子被孩子紧紧搂着，三条黑线缝出来的熊嘴很明显的上翘。她摸摸孩子柔顺的小脑袋。

有个熊，孩子能睡安分一点也不错。

但是似乎Jun对熊过于亲密了，大人想。

之后的日子里，Jun开始给熊买衣服，给它打扮起来，上衣，外套，裤子，围巾，帽子，一应俱全。因为熊的腰围很大，人的尺码几乎是185的大小，所以Jun的衣柜里多了不少成年男性的衣服。孩子所有的早安吻和晚安吻都第一个给熊，除了睡觉不离手以外，只要Jun在家，她基本都会把熊放在一边对着自己。有好几次她站在窗前，都看到一只武装整齐的大白熊在客厅或者院子里平平的移动过去，胸前夹着孩子的手臂。

她有时候都在怀疑在Jun的心里，现在熊能排到前三。小时候Jun有很多可爱的傻乎乎的心里话会跟她分享，现在反倒都被熊听了去。但所幸孩子如果有什么困惑还是会来跟大人说，向她请教办法。孩子跟妹妹的关系也缓和很多，愿意两个人单独的呆在一起，当然了，如果不算上那只熊的话。

这样的情况一直持续到Jun上初中，持续到大人都已经习惯孩子把熊当作自己最好的朋友，不让外人碰，每个季度都会自己亲自拆洗，换上新棉花，然后跟大人抱怨说熊身上的味道没了，要重新养出来。

幼稚的可爱。

 

03

姨姨又不开心了。

孩子抱着熊坐在自己的房间里，在一片黑暗中睁着眼睛。

自从两年前妹妹回家以后，姨姨的心情就总是处于大起大落之中，虽然面上看不出来，但是姨姨的情绪是瞒不过从小在她手底下长大的孩子的。Jun的妈妈，真的在很多地方都和她姐姐相反，及时享乐，纵情声色。刚回来的那几个月她还可能在孩子面前，在很久没有相聚的母亲和姐姐面前，还有所顾忌。但是当妹妹再次一点点试探，触碰她们的底线的时候，Bella就像鱼儿回到了水里一样，顶着穿暗红色西装的人的名号在外面玩，肆无忌惮。

Jun是真的不在乎，她一开始还对这位母亲有一点点小期待，谁不希望这世界上多一个爱自己，关心自己的人呢？但似乎两个人彼此之间的冷漠就从来没有淡过，她们都很清楚的明白，表面的和谐只是为了让外婆和姐姐安心而已，别无它意。

外婆呢，她在很多年前就因为这个小女儿头疼不已，软硬不吃，油盐不进，要不然Bella怎么能在十七岁的时候就生下Jun呢？现在外婆唯一能做的，就只是更频繁的去教会为自己家这些让人不省心的孩子们祈祷，多做善事，多修行。

而那位穿西装的人，她根本就是羡慕着这样的妹妹，只是为了Bella的身体着想，派人妹妹玩到失去分寸的时候出手阻止一下，Bella自己自然也是清楚的，自由如果完全没有限制就不是自由了。

至少这两年是这样的。

现在的话，Jun回想着这两天都没有看到Bella的身影，姨姨并不着急，因为她一定知道妹妹是安全的在哪里的，但是大人并不开心。

Jun排除自己带着嫉妒的有色眼镜之外，总觉得姨姨对妹妹有一种失去分寸的感情。她也见过很多别人家的兄弟姐妹，年纪大的小的都有，关系好的有，关系差的也有。但没有一种像姨姨和妹妹这样奇怪。甚至有点像，姨姨在前进，而Bella一直在逃避，但是姨姨从来也没说过什么。

Jun想着想着就抱着熊睡了过去。

坐在妹妹房间等待的人却依旧清醒，她悄无声息的坐在黑暗之中，有点想抽烟，但是懒得再回房间拿。

有些话，即使妹妹不爱听，不愿意听进去，她作为姐姐还是要说的。这样下去不是办法，贝拉越来越出格的做法让母亲眉间的皱纹和无声的叹气又多了起来。

混乱的脚步声从门外传来，听上去像是个身形不稳的人在上楼梯。穿西装的人走过去打开房门，正要开门的妹妹跌进了她的怀里，酒气浓重。

Bella借着她胳膊的力量勉强站稳了身体，定睛一看，果然是姐姐。

“姐...”

仿佛撒娇般的，妹妹甩掉了高跟鞋，把头靠在姐姐的肩膀上，淡淡烟草和肥皂的味道让人安心。

怀里的人又软又暖，跟以前一模一样。那么惹人怜爱，那么明艳动人。大人实在是禁不住诱惑回抱住了对方。有多久她们没像这样拥抱过了呢？明明是应该开心的事情，她却觉得心头沉重的酸涩，拧着疼。像是贪念这种温度，姐姐最后没有把话说出口，只是把那些劝解的话，那些作为家长、作为姐姐的话都咽了下去。

现在她不想站在贝拉的对立面，要求她怎么样做的更好，要求她承担起自己的责任，作为女儿，作为妹妹，作为母亲，作为Black家族的一个成员的责任。现在她只是做为一个爱着人的女人，怀抱着不知是真醉还是装醉的女人。即使真的装醉又怎样呢，大人愿意为了她做任何事情，因为她爱她。

穿西装的人妥协了，再一次。

大人扶着贝拉去床上，帮她摘下首饰，脱掉外套，把墙边的高跟鞋捡起来放进更衣间，拧了一块沾着卸妆油的热毛巾，坐在床沿，尽可能轻柔的给她擦脸。

借着窗外的月色，浓重的底妆一点点卸掉，大人的眼神变得更加温柔，仿佛能把人溺死在那眼神里面。无论Bella怎么样，对于她而言，在那些行为的背后，Bella依旧是那个瘦小的，有着一头乱蓬蓬橘红色头发，敏感又矛盾的女孩。

大人轻轻抚过她的眼眉，这么多年过去了，纵情声色的她的眼角也开始有了细细的小皱纹。在穿西装的人看来，即使这皱纹也是可爱动人的。这只是她们共同走过时间的证明。

大人后来在Bella的床前坐了很久，没人知道她最后在那里做了多久，在想些什么，又会做些什么。

窗外，皎洁的月光照耀着大地，夜色如水。

静谧的晚上像深山里无人到访的湖面，独自安好。

 

————————我们是正文分割线————————

小知识

Cold Blood这首歌是Person of Interest中Root的配乐之一。

Polbo á feira是一道西班牙菜，简单来说就是煮章鱼。

Tapa是西班牙的小菜的总称，Tapa与正式的餐点是分开来的，西班牙有专门的Tapa店，有很多Tapa店也会同时经营酒水生意。Tapa配酒，一口升天。

 

作者的话

大概前一两万字会尽快跳过Jun的未成年时期，毕竟在我这里设定的是她青年时期才开始正经的有对象。自我感觉这一章写的不够好，不是很满意，没有借口，就是无能。大概是最近上课的时候总是被老师气到，为了分数又不能反驳，重修的要交很多钱，真的很痛苦。

虽然说是西班牙地区，但是实际上模拟人生绿洲之泉的天气还是跟着“四季”这个资料包在走的，所以就是很鲜明的春夏秋冬。作者基本上就是哪个设定好用就用哪个，过于逻辑化的事情暂时做不来，哭笑脸。

 

资料来源  
1.https://www.zhihu.com/question/28131572

因为毕竟不是正式的学术文章，所以大部分的资料来源的权威度和可信度都不高，不过只要是我查阅并且多少有所引用的都会列在references里的，以便自己以后翻阅，这样。

BGM

Cold Blood - Dave Not Dave


	3. Chapter 3

Black 03

以模拟人生4为背景设定的大纲（？）文，进度缓慢，文笔糟心，风格不稳定。很多人物没有名字，仅以亲属关系和社会地位/职位来称呼，作者就是一个起名废物。为了故事丰满一点，加入了大量私设（非模拟人生4的设定），不知道会不会也算一种OOC？所有文章里的谈话内容和行事准则不一定全是作者自己三观的表达，只是一种真实存在的事实。不喜欢可以反驳，但喷就略低级了点。

警告：有【大女主，bisexuality（偏les），养成】的情节，不喜勿入  
Tag：黑道，吸血鬼，外星人（嘛，毕竟是模拟人生4咯）  
Ps. 在行文期间如若现实世界（SIM4制作组）有重大变动，会对原定的内容/结局有一定影响（吧）。  
可能会涉及到现实社会或者其他作品中的人物。

以上。

————————我们是正文分割线————————

01

周三的午后，清和的阳光照进书房，打在穿西装的人的裤腿上，细密质地的布料上有着很简单的暗纹，隐隐的在太阳的直射下泛着光。

“圣彼得有什么不好的，离家近，师资力量又是出了名的。”

姨姨皱着眉头，坐在柔软的皮质沙发椅里，看着孩子要她签名的学校申请表。

“那是教会学校。”站在跟前的孩子一耸肩，一个你懂的表情。

“这话要是给外婆听到，仔细你的皮哦。”穿西装的人瞪着眼睛，又说道：

“而且我相信教会不教会的才不是你选择肯辛顿的重点，再说了，为什么你还要住校。”

“肯辛顿远啊，每天来回车程估计得两个小时，再加上上下学的早晚高峰估计堵起来还没边了。”

“所以说，去圣彼得呗，近啊。你走路过去都要不了十几分钟的。估计同学们也大部分都来自这个地区，大家熟一点不方便吗？”

“姨姨，我之前去过肯辛顿，学校建筑真的很漂亮，好看到让人想要在里面读书呢。”小姑娘俏皮的眨眨眼，对来自于姨姨的火气完全不为所动，然而有种要火上浇油的气氛。

“唏！”姨姨把文件扔到面前的桌子上，“说实话，不然你自己付学费。”看着小姑娘侧着头思考的样子，“你还真的在想家里给你的零花钱够不够么！”大人都气笑了，她是不是太宠着这个小崽子了。

这两年她不是没注意到自己跟孩子之间的疏远，虽然于心不忍，但她觉得着这种疏远是健康的。Jun毕竟在一天天的长大，不可能永远的生活在在自己的庇佑和保护之下，再者，大人还是觉得身为孩子，还是要跟同龄人在一起相处更好一些，Jun从小被自己和母亲两个中老年人带大，性格脾气都不像个孩子，每天老神在在的。她固然是希望自己手里的长大的孩子成熟坚强，不被世上那些恶毒的人和事所伤害，但她也同样希望这个小崽子能够有自己活泼快乐的童年。

“姨姨，“Jun正色道，”你想听实话吗？”

“怕了你不成。”

“我不想在家里呆着。”她伸手制止姨姨想要说些什么，“对，挺没良心的对吧，我也这么觉得。但是，姨姨。虽然你大概觉得我还只是个孩子，但我已经长大了，知道自己想要的东西，想要做的事情，想要成为的人。在家里，外婆整日不是忙教会就是忙跟教会有关的事情，你又很忙，”

Jun顿了顿，“你还记得我们上次一起下棋是什么时候么？我是不记得了，总之是很久以前。至于妈妈，即便你们再怎么努力，再怎么希望我们像这世上大部分寻常母女那样相处，那也是不可能的，对不起姨姨，但这就是事实。或许你和外婆觉得你们是在做正确的事情，对我好的事情，但你们在用自觉得对我好的方式跟我相处，而不是用我希望的方式跟我相处。”

Jun近乎残忍的说出这些话，她真的受够了，或许这样很自私，但这是她真正的想法。她是爱着自己的家人们的，但是一直挤在同一个屋檐下，处于弱势地位的她像被抛在岸上的鱼，难以呼吸。

背着光坐的大人神色难辨，孩子内心也有点忐忑，但她不会退让的，至少是在这件事上。

“出去。”

姨姨轻声说。

“... ...”

Jun很难受，但还是转身离开了书房，临走时轻轻带上了门。

是不是正因为被爱，所以她才像那个女人一样，有恃无恐，肆无忌惮的把自己，把对方的伤口都撕开？

Jun背靠着墙，若有所思的盯着墙上的装饰画，仿佛要从那画里看出点什么门道一样。

管家Diego走过来，在她旁边站定，“Jun小姐，再过十五分钟就要出发送您去上美术课了。”

“好的，我这就去换衣服，麻烦你把画箱和画板先放到车上。”

“已经准备好了，小姐。”Diego点点头，先行离开。

Jun耻笑自己，最开始学美术她还挺不情愿的，后来姨姨有一次无意中提起自己小时候也想学，但是因为交不起老师的昂贵学费和买画具的钱所以最后还是放弃了，安安分分的继续上着公立学校。但是Jun有点不好意思，乖乖带着画具去见姨姨给她找的老师，这一学就是六七年，虽然她也没有特别积极的花费大量去练习，但是有老师和姨姨看着，日积月累下来右手中指的老茧也明显的很。

02

“来了。”

Pablo懒懒的冲她点下头。

Jun走到自己的老位置，放下东西开始准备。当初姨姨不知道从哪里找来了这么个蓬头垢面的男人当她的美术老师，外婆第一次见过老师以后还狐疑了好一阵子，Pablo在业内没什么名气，也不在学院教书，凭借自家的实力，不至于找这么个人给Black家的独苗苗教画画。但是他漂亮的履历和作品实在是让人说不出话来，让外婆一个美术的门外汉看到了以后也不再多说什么。

画室陈设很简单，东边是陶瓷贴的小水池，晒着抹布和洗笔的玻璃罐子，上面一扇窗；南边靠门的墙角是Jun一般呆着的地方，放着她平时用的几张画架，板凳，权当小柜子的工具箱，堆着颜料版，画笔，笔筒一类的。Jun这些年的画也积攒了几百张，Pablo给她腾出来一个破木头架子，专门放画用的，除了放新画纸那块，其他地方都积了一层灰。架子上还有Jun小时候调皮用美工刀刻着的自己名字。北边是老师的地方，基本上就是更多也更杂乱的画架，画纸，颜料，柜子，笔刷。剩下一边，靠着楼梯摆着一张大桌子，堆着很多临摹用的画册，新的旧的都有，把唯一的烧水壶挤到一角。余下的空间，放着各种式样，高低的柜子，和练习用的静物：从最基础的几何体，到之后的布料、陶罐、雕像等等，水果那些她往往画完就自己吃掉了，Pablo不怎么爱吃水果。

楼上是Pablo住的地方，Jun一般也就上去上个厕所什么的，大概能从半掩的门看到同样简单的陈设+杂乱的扔着各种东西。老师没有家人，只有一只老黑猫在家中潜伏，要不是看到有猫食盆和阳台上的猫厕所，外人大概很难发现这家养着一只宠物。猫就叫猫，Jun偶尔叫它咪咪也是理睬一下的，猫不爱叫，一般就揣着手在洗笔的水池边上趴着晒太阳或者睡懒觉。

Jun不知道除了自己老师还有没有其他学生，她上的一直是一对一课程，无论什么补习班或者课后辅导都是这样的，家里的大人总是执着于给她提供最好的、最昂贵的教育。

她这几年从来没见过其他师兄弟姐妹，也没听老师谈起过任何其他人的存在。Pablo只跟她说跟画画有关的事情，其他的一概不关心。老男人性子阴郁古怪，除了例行的绘画指导，其余时间半天可能都不说一句话。

从小开始，每逢周末，Jun总是早上八点多就坐在画架前，一练习就是五六个小时，周三的下午她放学早，三点也就来老师家开始练习。Pablo在这期间不允许她听音乐或者是使用手机，她也习惯了一进门就把手机调成静音扔在门口放钥匙的盒子里，然后一大一小两个人几乎没有任何交流的在杂乱无章的画室里各自画画，每过一阵子Pablo就会过来看看她的进度，指正一下需要改进或者出问题的地方，自己也顺便活动一下僵硬的身体。

有时候他们会出去写生，不管天气好不好。带着全套工具去郊外的湖边，或者只是两个人夹着本子，兜里揣着笔，橡皮和美工刀，把门一锁，去大街上画行人或者街景。不过大部分时候还是在室内，临摹或者静物写生。Pablo自己画画的时候很少请模特，他大概是不想跟他们交流，不想跟人群交流。Jun一开始很不适应，后来习惯了以后反而有些享受呆在老师这里的时间

在画画的时候，Jun觉得心里很安静，就只有她和她笔下的世界而已，当然，还有一声不吭的Pablo。

Jun很偶然的看到过几次Pablo把自己收拾的干干净净的样子。洗了澡，刮了胡子，把头发梳的顺顺的抹在脑后，穿上正式的衣服，不知道是干什么。那样的Pablo虽然显得有风度又得体，但小姑娘还是习惯看着头发乱蓬蓬的鸡窝样，胡子拉碴，穿着宽大的T恤和大裤衩子的画家。

她有时候很疑惑Pablo到底靠什么活着的，自己的学费再昂贵也不至于能养得起一个简直在吃颜料和画纸的人，当然，还有他的猫；但也没见到他跟什么画商在联系。

Jun削了铅笔，沙沙的在纸上打着底稿。

正是傍晚的时候，明丽的光线照射在Jun的侧脸上，她脸上那些细小柔软的绒毛像一圈圣洁的光晕，环绕在小姑娘的脸庞。小时候婴儿肥的下巴也渐渐尖了起来，橘红色的秀发很规矩的全部梳在脑后，一把扎成马尾。

Pablo正在房间的另一头，捏着一支碳素笔，在他的速写本上，描绘着眼前的场景。

流畅的线条干净利落的勾勒出人物的轮廓和场景，但是因为背着光，人的脸有些不够清晰，他想要好好的看到她的五官，只好站起来走过去。

“？”

Jun抬起头看老师，以为是要看画，就把画架侧过来。

Pablo随意的扫过了画纸，这一幅刚开始画，线稿都只打到一半，没什么问题。

“嗯，继续。”

说着他仔细的看了学生两眼，又走了回去。

“？？？”

怎么回事？Jun奇怪的看着老师，今天这是怎么了，没怎么看画反而特地过来看自己？但是张口却没有问，只是说：

“老师，等九月份开学我就要去肯辛顿上中学了。”

“... ...嗯。”

男人不觉得这话与自己有什么干系，很应付的回了个嗯字。

... ...行吧，就这台老冰箱，自己这几年也没给捂热咯，转念一想。

“老师，”

这回连嗯字都没有，Pablo坐下来开始全神贯注的画画，都没走回他自己的位子上，走到一般在靠墙的那张大桌子边上坐下来，把面前的一堆画册挪走，开始画画。

Jun等了半天都没有回应，只好自顾自的继续说下去。

“老师，我都要上中学了，要不要请我在Cava吃一顿？”

“什么？”

男人长出一口气，这是他暂时性停止画画的征兆。Pablo放下笔，这才回过神来。

“为了庆祝我上中学，要不要去Cava吃一顿？”

男人知道Cava是学生家长的产业，因为几年前有一次同学聚会定在他这里，牵头人很有门路的定到了Cava的位子。这家做传统西班牙菜的餐厅本身价格并不贵到让人望尘莫及，只是为了出品质量，位子有限，再加上菜肴美味，酒窖典藏丰富，服务贴心周到。每个礼拜一开放下一周的定位时，总是被早早抢光，每天零散的几个Walk in的位置也会被特地来门口等待的客人抢到。

他这位老同学，不知道用了什么法子，一口气定上了十二个位子，还是晚餐的，特地嘱咐大家一定都要到场，尝尝好菜好酒。Pablo倒不是为了吃而去，主要是恩师这次也很难得的出来，并且点名叫他偶尔也要出来社交场合见见光的。

所以他只好提前一天把唯一一套西装翻出来送到干洗店去，洗了澡，刮了胡子，在镜子跟前打了很久的领带，最后还是放弃了，摸摸猫头，出门去见人。

结果刚到Cava门口就见到了他那个小学生，在二楼的露台上远远瞧见了他，用稚嫩的嗓音喊老师。

估计也是因为来这种高级餐厅吃饭的原因，学生打扮的也很正式，跟平时在画室的时候穿着耐脏的衣服裤子，上色的时候身上弄的各种颜料，头发也就只是最简单的马尾；后来听跑下来找他的学生说，今天是家里长辈的生日，所以正式一些。

她打扮的比以往的任何时候都更加乖巧，暗红色的绒布过膝连衣裙，蕾丝白衬衫和暗红色的丝带蝴蝶领结，白色刺绣长筒袜，深棕色的手工小皮鞋，规规矩矩地两条麻花辫，辫子里面扎着红色的丝带，胸前还挂着一条精致的十字架。

整个人可爱的不行，连原本还在惊讶他竟然收了这么小个学生的恩师都被小姑娘一声甜甜的师公叫的乐呵的不行。

孩子的家长，那位很有势力的穿西装的女人，非常有礼节又热络的带着孩子跟他们问好。

学生还跑到他的位子边上，很亲昵的样子，扒住他的手臂跟Pablo说些悄悄话。

“谢谢老师关照我们家店，主菜一定要点章鱼哦，今天的章鱼超级好吃。”

然后他主菜就故意没点章鱼，转而点了跟章鱼八杆子打不到一起的牛排。

然后呢？

用餐的时候，Cava的sous chef们亲自出来给他们这一桌上Tapa，说是赠送的，丰盛的用来当容器的案板上放着店里菜单上所有的Tapa，pastry chef送来各色的新鲜烤面包和调味黄油，侍酒师领班为他们开了两瓶法国香槟。

之后所有的餐点也都是各个station上的厨师亲自来送，并且详细的为他们介绍菜肴。主菜配的红酒也由侍酒师升级成了相同酒庄相同葡萄酒，但是年份更好的那一款。甜点也是额外赠送了好几份，dessert wine送上了加拿大冰酒。

同学们都对他收了这么个富家子弟而刮目相看，老师很欣慰的说至少他现在终于愿意从象牙塔里出来，接触人事了。

一顿下来吃的酒足饭饱，食物，美酒，气氛都让人愉快到了极点，唯一美中不足的大概就是在上他的牛排的时候，旁边配了一小碟章鱼。

自我介绍为Jose的sous chef在为他端上这一小份赠送的菜肴时时候，无奈的笑道，“我们的小Jun特地拜托，一定要她的老师吃到我这个老头子做的章鱼。既然您已经点了牛排，就请赏脸尝一点吧。”

章鱼确实好吃到让人出乎意料，明明就是很简单，在哪里都能吃到的章鱼，Cava的出品却格外的精准到位。处理的很干净，柔软却又有那么一口回弹的力道，蔬菜和香料的味道炖的很入味，却又不抢位。简单的烤一下，撒上新鲜的柠檬汁和调和盐。

他很快的就消灭了那一盘章鱼，牛肉同样很好吃，但是章鱼能做成这样的他真的是第一次吃到。

还真有点想念那个味道。

“行吧，什么时候。”

 

————————我们是正文分割线————————

小知识

西班牙的中学教育是从孩子的十二岁到十八岁，类似于国内的初中+高中，不过他们的前四年是义务教育，后两年是有具体分科的，为了报考大学而准备的高级中学教育。

餐厅的walk in大多指的是不提前预订，直接去餐厅用餐，但是一般位置有限，有风险没位子或者得等很久（等前一桌客人翻台）。

Sous chef副主厨。Pastry chef 烘焙主厨。

调味黄油，普通的黄油在室温下软化后在搅拌机里低速加入各种香草、调味品，每家都有自己的做法。

Dessert wine一般都很甜，比甜点本身还要甜，葡萄酒里面甜度相当高的加拿大的冰酒肯定要算一份。

调和盐：以盐粒为基底，加入各色香草和香料的，在厨房被用于完成菜品最后的步骤，不能加热，所以并不用于烹饪的步骤。

作者的话

模拟人生我有很大一部分心思在玩建筑，所以一般都会花很多精力写建筑和室内布局，即使这些描述不一定真的有什么用处。

这一章原本是打算写女主写小提琴的，然后给老师安排一个茱莉亚音乐学院的背景，后来发现自己对小提琴真的是一窍不通，在网上找了很多茱莉亚的资料最后也没有用，因为感觉实在是太厉害了自己一个门外汉写不出来。

捉虫的话最近实在是懒，以后吧。抱歉。

资料来源  
1.http://www.sohu.com/a/210783911_807545  
2.https://baijiahao.baidu.com/s?id=1580118854863396902&wfr=spider&for=pc  
3.https://baijiahao.baidu.com/s?id=1602529955878013843&wfr=spider&for=pc  
4.http://www.360doc.com/content/18/0323/16/49464420_739600010.shtml  
5.http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_6a232c670102vq2q.html

 

因为毕竟不是正式的学术文章，所以大部分的资料来源的权威度和可信度都不高，不过只要是我查阅并且多少有所引用的都会列在references里的，以便自己以后翻阅，这样。

BGM

Can’t get your love (feat. Zhang Le) - The Shanghai Restoration Project

实际上是首中文歌。


End file.
